


A Look at Becoming a Sorceress

by gainer_archivist



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Magic, Mind Control, erotic weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gainer_archivist/pseuds/gainer_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An erotic weight gain story. On Seifer's first mission after his return to Garden, he accidentally obtains the powers of a sorceress. Confined to Garden and arguing with Zell, Seifer finds a way of using his new powers to keep himself... entertained...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look at Becoming a Sorceress

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on the erotic weight gain community, Beefy Frat, on October 23, 2011, at http://www.beefyfrat.com/library.cfm?storyid=1319371433.

New sorceresses were still the major concern of Garden and SeeD, but now more than ever it was important to track their powers.

Teams of three had been redeployed with an additional member. The fourth had a specific role to play in the SeeDs' mission. While the main three were responsible for defeating the sorceress in battle, the fourth was solely responsible for casting Draw to absorb their magic, to determine the line of succession of the Sorceress' power.

Squall, Rinoa, Zell and Seifer had set out on a mission after hearing of a new threat from Edea. She had sent them a communication from her home at the orphanage, saying that she could sense the powers of another sorceress and that she must be nearby.

As soon as they landed Ragnarok on Centra, Seifer could see that Rinoa could sense it too.

“There's definitely something here. Something... new? There's nothing familiar about it.”

Seifer had noticed that Rinoa had become more withdrawn since discovering her powers. She reflected a lot more on what she had become, and what she could do. She had responsibilities greater than most people in the entire world. It was a humbling experience.

Seifer was nervous. This was his first actual mission since re-entering SeeD as a new recruit. He had appealed to Squall on behalf of himself, Raijin and Fujin, and Squall was willing to forgive their actions; he had opened up a lot since defeating Ultimecia. But to trust Seifer and his posse was another matter, and it had been a long process. They had been forced to start from the very beginning, with no weapons and no access to magic. They weren't even granted Guardian Forces. Over time, their actions proved more and more that they could be trusted, and they were retrained in GFs, magic and weaponry.

Seifer gripped the hilt of his Gunblade more tightly, as if it would provide some comfort, and stepped down from the airship.

“Nervous?” asked a grinning voice behind him.

“With you standing behind me, chicken-wuss? Of course I am! Don't cast any spells – they'll probably hit me!” said Seifer.

He turned to face Zell, who greeted him with a look of thunder and clenched fists. He was clearly about to yell a retort when Squall's footsteps interrupted their banter. Seifer turned away.

Heh, some things never change, he thought.

They followed Rinoa. She had her eyes closed, deep in concentration, sensing powers she knew came from a sorceress but were entirely unfamiliar to her. Seifer knew something was wrong. He kept looking between Squall and Rinoa. He knew that she could usually sense Adel or Ultimecia within the powers, or some other low level sorceress power that they had discovered over the years, but she had said this was different, and it was clearly scaring her. A new threat was not good news.

A loud snap like a crack of a whip behind them made them all jump and turn around. They saw a flash of a woman before another snap and she had vanished. Snap! Snap! Snap! She was circling them at alarming speed.

“Formation!” Squall yelled.

Squall jumped forward and Rinoa and Zell gathered close, immediately casting Protect, Shell and Haste on all three of them. Rinoa gathered her focus towards healing, ready to Cure as soon as the first strike hit, and Zell began his ritual of summoning his GF, Cerberus.

Snap! She landed 10 feet in front of the group. She was tall and stunning, with jet black hair that travelled down to her waist. She was barely clothed, giving her the appearance of a seductress. She was smirking.

“Ah, SeeD. About time you showed up. I've been looking for something worthy to test my POWERS!”

As she yelled 'powers' she threw her arms out and cast a barrage of lightning. Squall rolled forwards and the group scattered. Zell attempted to backflip but she caught his ankle with her spell, and he fell to the ground heavily. Rinoa, eyes still closed, managed to avoid the spell by barely moving at all. She had let the lightning slip past her, and threw her arm back towards Zell, providing a Cure.

In mock surprise, the woman gasped and brought her hand to her mouth.

“Another Sorceress! Who knew SeeD could be so hypocritical! Let me PUNISH you!”

Her tendency to monologue and yell out dramatic words while casting spells was not lost on the group. She was showing off. On 'punish' a wave of fire emanated from her hands, but it was barely a threat. When it collided with Shell, it was split into embers that didn't leave a mark. Squall used the opportunity to jump forward and strike with his Gunblade, but she reacted immediately, throwing up an astral shield that blocked his attacks.

While all this was going on, Seifer was getting into a safe position to Draw. The whole continent of Centra was rocky mountain ranges and hills. He had managed to climb up to higher ground overlooking the fight, where it would be harder for the sorceress to target him.

She was completely engaged in the battle below. He threw out his magical senses, granted to him by his GF, Ifrit, and began the process of studying her magic.

Draw  
Choice  
Thundaga  
Blizzaga  
Firaga  
????

Oh, shit! Seifer thought.

Unidentified magic. SeeD had gone to great lengths to catalogue all known forms of magic, and allow each SeeD to draw and return 1 of every type of magic they had stocked. It was a test in many ways. It demonstrated the ability to use a GF to Draw and Return magic safely. It also granted trust in the SeeD, as they were being given access to somewhat dangerous magics, that if were cast, could be devastating. It was this test that had convinced Squall that Seifer was finally ready to return to Garden as a fully-fledged SeeD.

But an unidentified magic? Something SeeD didn't know about? This was very bad news.

Squall and the sorceress were still battling, clashing sword to raw magical energy. Rinoa was sending spells hoping to distract the sorceress enough to give Squall an opening. It was beautiful to watch, the two of them working in perfect sync with each other. Zell was staying out of it, casting and renewing beneficial spells like Regen and Aura. They're one hell of a team, thought Seifer.

“Squall! Something's wrong!” yelled Seifer into the fray.

Squall immediately jumped away from the sorceress and Zell lept into his place, punching and kicking with deadly momentum into the sorceress' shield.

Squall looked up to find Seifer.

“What is it?” he yelled urgently.

“Use your Draw sense!”

Squall closed his eyes for a split second.

Draw  
Choice  
Thundaga  
Blizzaga  
Firaga  
????

Unidentified magic.

Without thinking for a second, he yelled “Continue the protocol!” and launched back into the fight. He slashed and hacked from one side as Zell pummelled from the other. It was a Delta attack of extreme physical and magical force as Rinoa continued her assault.

Seifer took stance, closed his eyes, and pushed his senses into the Sorceress' magical potential.

Draw ????, he thought. As he did so, pulled magical energy towards him.

Globes of pure magical energy floated towards him.

The sorceress gasped in horror.

“NOOOO!” she screamed.

In that moment, her shield buckled. Zell's kicks found their mark, Rinoa's spells rained down on her, and Squall's sword cut deep.

Seifer, expecting a new reserve of magical power, found himself being launched up into the air. He was engulfed by the orbs and couldn't control his limbs. His mind was being pounded, he couldn't breathe. He screamed in unison with the sorceress.

The sorceress fell to the ground at the same time as Seifer. But she hadn't been finished.

She smirked again as Squall towered over her.

“You love her. The sorceress behind you. You are in love with her.” It wasn't a question.

Her breathing was shallow and weak. She was dying. Squall held his Gunblade over her neck.

“Hahaha, that will not save you now. It won't save her either.” Her voice began to change. “Not after you kill her!”

Seifer rose to his feet. He watched as Squall's expression changed to a confused look. He stared at the Gunblade, and then at the sorceress at his feet. The sorceress cackled as he turned away from her, and began walking towards Rinoa. He held his Gunblade up as if to strike her. Taking slow, deliberate steps towards her. Rinoa opened her eyes, her expression horrified.

“Squall! No!” She yelled at him.

He couldn't hear her. Or he wouldn't hear her. He kept walking towards her.

“Squall? What are you doing, man?!” Zell tried to reason with him as he blocked Squall's path. But Squall pushed him forcefully to the ground and continued towards Rinoa.

Seifer couldn't make sense of it. What had she done? What magic had he taken? Where was it? He had definitely taken something from her.

He looked down at the sorceress, her body weakened and her shield destroyed, and without even thinking about it he knew what to do. He jumped down from the ledge he had climbed to, and stood over the sorceress.

She was too busy laughing gleefully at Squall to notice him. He leaned over her until she turned her attention to him, her laughter cut off at the realisation of what he was about to do. Drawing all his strength, and all his magical potential, he entered her mind and took the root of her powers into himself.

She screamed in pain and horror. Seifer screamed in pain and retribution. She was going to make Squall kill Rinoa. She was a sorceress, and sorceresses had robbed him of his future, and his glory. And now, she was turning him into a sorceress. The least he could do was cause her supreme agony as she was lost to the world.

And then it was over.

The sorceress' body crumbled to ash as the magic was drawn from her. The spell she had cast on Squall was broken. And Seifer finally knew what magic he had taken as his mind formulated the name.

“Received 100 Compels!”

He fell to the ground, and passed out.

* * * * *

Seifer woke up in the Infirmary. His head felt like it was splitting in pain. He immediately leaned over one side and vomitted.

“Ew! My shoes!” Yelled Selfie.

Seifer winced at the noise, and slowly opened his eyes. Everyone was there. Squall, Rinoa and Zell were hanging back, all with worried expressions. Selfie and Irvine, immune to social cues, were sat on his bed. Quistis stood at the front of his bed, her arms folded.

“Okay, everyone. He's alive. Now let's let him rest,” Quistis commanded. “You can come back when he's had time to recover.”

Quistis had taken over running the Infirmary, and had since adopted the same “no nonsense” nature of her predecessor.

“Glad you're okay, Seifer,” said Selphie cheerfully. She ruffled his hair, Irvine nodded in agreement, and then they left.

Zell looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped short. He turned and left without a word. Rinoa followed, slowly, leaving Squall and Seifer alone in the room.

Squall sat down at the side of his bed. They were quiet for a while. A student came in briefly to clean the floor, and left silently.

Seifer looked up at Squall, the troubled expression was frozen on his face.

Squall sighed, finally looking directly at Seifer.

“Report,” he instructed, gravely.

Seifer raised his arm weakly to perform the SeeD salute, but knew he could not maintain it for the duration of his report. He was weak, but knew he had to perform his duties if he wanted to stay, and be trusted. He rested his arms by his sides.

“While you were fighting the sorceress, I found a ledge higher up, away from the battle. I decided this would be a good position from which to draw her magic, as her attacks would be easy to dodge. I got into position, made sure she was distracted by the fight, and attempted to sense her magic.” He paused. Squall knew most of this and the reasons for it, and Seifer bit back his desire to mention this out loud. “I discovered immediately that she had unidentified magic, and knew that this was incredibly serious. This has never happened before, and there was not a protocol in place for dealing with it.”

Squall nodded. “You have been sleeping for a week. A protocol is now being drawn up.”

“I was instructed by you to continue my task, so I drew her magic,” Seifer continued. “I... don't know what happened. The magic was hostile, the pure energy attacked me, and I fell to the ground. I could not find a store of new magic. At this point, she had been weakened. I saw you pick up your Gunblade and walk towards Rinoa as if to strike her. You looked like you were in a trance. You wouldn't respond to reasoning. The sorceress was distracted and weak, and... without thinking... I... drew her powers.” He finished.

They were silent again for a few minutes as the full weight of this was taken in. Rinoa was right, Squall thought.

What have I done? Will I have to leave Garden again? Seifer worried.

Squall nodded.

“Seifer, without your actions, I would have probably killed Rinoa – and releasing her magic would have empowered the other sorceress, who would have probably killed all of us. Without your quick thinking, we would all be dead. I... thank you.”

Seifer was stunned.

“However, in light of these events, we must restrict your movements to staying within Garden, until we can fully ascertain the extent of your new powers, and how they may be used in conjunction with Garden's goals.”

Seifer could barely contain his relief. They're not kicking me out!

It was a shame he wouldn't be able to leave Garden for a while, but in his current state – he wouldn't be getting around much anyway.

“Thank you, Squall.”

They nodded at each other.

* * * * *

Recover was slow, and frustrating. The battle had severely weakened him physically and mentally. He had been through tests to determine his power, and the sorceress he had drained was of a weak line. She had no greater power than a person using a GF, the only difference really being that she hadn't needed the use of a GF to maintain that level of power.

He could use astral forms to shield and attack, and had a high proficiency of standard magics.

As for the new spell, this had mostly been ignored. Seifer knew he had obtained a new magic, but he had no conscious control over its use or location. He didn't even know where to access it. Others who attempted to Draw from him could not find the power either. It was like it had vanished. A protocol for new magics being found was drawn up. On the discovery of new magic the team leader takes the reconnaissance role while the other member joins the battle team.

Staying in Garden had been fine, until Seifer felt well enough to leave. He was climbing the walls. He went to the Training Centre as often as he could, but most of the monsters were very much below his level, and became trivial at best. He went to the library and studied, but found that people stared at him and looked at him warily, as if he was about unleash some catastrophic power and kill them all. It got so frustrating he yelled gibberish at them before storming off to his room.

Back in the Dormitory. Raijin and Fujin were arguing.

“This is my stuff, y'know?”

“LIES!”

“But I bought this when we got accepted back into Garden, y'know? It's mine, y'know?”

“BASTARD!”

She kicked him in the leg.

The three of them had a shared flat to themselves. It had to happen really – no one else would room with them. Previously they had been the disciplinary committee. They had been hated before they betrayed Garden, but back then they had a position of authority so at least they were respected. Now, they were just scum.

The cabin fever had been getting to them all for a while though, and arguments regularly sparked off.

Seifer was sick of it. He couldn't leave Garden. He couldn't stay in Garden with everyone staring at him. He'd had enough.

“You know what guys? Would you just fuck and get it over with?”

As he said it, he felt a slip of magic release from him. He had no control over it and had no idea what it did, but he knew that he had done something.

Next thing he knew, Raijin and Fujin threw themselves at each other and started going at it! They were kissing fiercly, clothes flying everywhere.

Jesus! I wasn't being serious!

He ran out of the dorm and slammed the door behind him. He took a moment to think about what had happened. He had been angry. Frustrated. Going out of his mind staying inside so long. He had made a comment. Almost a suggestion. He'd felt magic slip from his grasp as he said it. And then, what he said had happened.

What was this? The power of Compel?

Another student was walking by and eyed him warily. He was shorter than Seifer, but well built, his expression menacing.

“What are you staring at?” Seifer spat.

The student looked away and walked on.

Hmmm... let's see if this works.

“Hey wait!” Seifer called after him. The student stopped, and turned to face him.

Seifer summoned negative feelings. He looked at the guy, and said:

“You should take your clothes off.”

The statement hung in the air like a foul odour. Seifer didn't feel the slip of magic. Nothing happened.

“...What?” said the student.

“Umm... I mean... never mind!” Seifer blurted out as he turned and walked quickly away.

Great, I tried to humiliate him and ended up embarrassing myself.

He stormed around the Garden, not watching where he was going but feeling the need to blow off steam. As he came towards the main elevator, he saw Squall get out of it.

“Seifer!” Squall called as he saw him.

Seifer saluted as Squall approached him. “Yes, sir?”

“I've reviewed the tests. The results aren't conclusive enough yet. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay in Garden a while longer.”

God damn it!

“Squall, seriously. The sorceress was weak. I feel fine. I don't feel any different other than not needing a GF any more.”

“And the telekinesis?” asked Squall.

“Okay, so I got a couple of cool powers along the way. I'm not a threat. You can trust me. Let me go out!”

The slip. It happened again. Squall's expression became confused for a moment, before it recovered.

“Okay, so you got a couple of cool powers along the way. You're not a threat. I can trust you. You can go out.” Squall repeated.

He walked away.

Seifer was stunned. What the hell is going on with this power?

* * * * *

A week passed, and generally things felt like they were going back to normal. Seifer hadn't had any more magic slips, and being able to go out again renewed his love of Garden. He wasn't being taken on missions yet, but that was okay. He was still slightly freaked out by all the changes that had happened. Not that he would admit it to anyone.

It was during an early afternoon that everything really changed. Obtaining this new power had just been the beginning. It started simply enough, during an argument in the cafeteria.

Zell was busy stuffing his face with hotdogs when Seifer walked in to get something to eat.

He sat down at a table by himself, away from everyone. Most people wouldn't talk to him before he became a sorceress. Now, he was an untouchable. To Zell, this was poetic justice, and he would milk it for all it was worth by calling attention to it.

“Oh look everyone! Sorceress Seifer is eating in the cafeteria with the common folk! Make room! Make room!”

He jumped up and began doing a mock impression of respecting royalty. He waltzed over to Seifer's table, his mouth still full of food, and spluttered “you forgot your crown!” getting food everywhere.

Of all the places to pick this fight, the cafeteria perhaps wasn't the best choice for Zell. No one knew about Compel, and as Seifer didn't know how it worked he had no reason to tell anyone either.

“You know what, chicken-wuss? If you like hotdogs so much, why don't you eat 50 of them!” Seifer yelled with venom.

He felt the magic slip. But this time, he felt something else too. It was like trying to recall a memory, he could feel something just out of reach, but couldn't quite grasp it. He was learning where the magic was stored, though he wasn't there yet.

Zell stood motionless for a moment. The cafeteria was silent. Everyone wondered what Zell would do next. And then a noise punctuated the silence. The sound of Zell's stomach rumbled so loudly that people turned around.

“Ohhh” Zell groaned, grabbing his stomach. “I'm... I'm starving!”

Without thought or care, Zell dived for his table and began cramming the rest of the hotdogs on his plate into his mouth. People laughed, thinking it was part of Zell's comedy routine, but Seifer knew better. He stood up and walked over to Zell's table. He sat opposite him.

Zell was completely absorbed in eating. He had already ordered 5 hotdogs and was eating them like it was his last meal on earth. He looked up briefly and saw Seifer staring at him.

“What are you looking at?” he said between bites.

“Nothing. You just enjoy your food,” Seifer smirked.

He couldn't believe what was happening. Zell finished his order and got up to get 5 more! He came back to sit down and repeated his act, looking more and more full every time he stopped to catch his breath.

He kept this up for 5 orders. Seifer was impressed. But something else happened. Zell's stomach was slightly rounder than before. Seifer guessed that from the bloat of all the hotdogs he had eaten. As he went up to order more, Seifer couldn't stop staring at the roundness that pushed against Zell's clothes. It was... nice... What? Where the hell did that come from? Seifer was stunned. Zell was making a complete pig of himself, and to top it all off, Seifer was enjoying it?

Zell sat for a minute after his 25th hotdog, half way through the amount Seifer had Compelled him to eat. His stomach was round! Zell put his hands on it and rubbed it for a moment. It rumbled as loudly as it hard before he started! The more Seifer looked at it, the more he realised he was enjoying it. Zell burped loudly, and Seifer felt himself start to get hard.

He had never looked at Zell like that. Hell, he'd never looked at a guy like that! But he couldn't stop watching. Zell ambled back to the queue to get more food, arching his back as his stomach weighed forwards, hard round and bloated. Seifer was grateful to be wearing his long coat. He wrapped it around him to cover the boner he was now sporting. He couldn't believe it. Turned on... by that chicken-wuss? No way! But he sat there all the while and watched Zell pigging away, his stomach getting bigger and rounder as he filled it with hotdogs.

Seifer was getting more and more turned on watching as he swelled up. Zell was sweating, burping loudly and rubbing his gut with his free hand. He couldn't help it! He was so hungry and so full at the same time all he could do to settle his stomach was eat and rub it.

At hotdog number 30, Zell finally gave in and undid the button on his demin shorts. His belly was so swollen it looked like it would pop at any moment. His black t-shirt was getting tighter and tighter, until he was so round and swollen it couldn't cover him any more, and the skin of his overblown belly was exposed for all to see. Seifer stared at it, his hard-on throbbing. What the hell is wrong with me?

At the 45th hotdog his belly was so round it looked like a Bomb monster ready to explode! His t-shirt had ridden up so high his belly button was visible. It was completely firm and hard, no softness to it at all. His body was full of meat and bread and he was about to pass out in a food coma.

The final hotdog. His compulsion almost complete. Would he realise what had happened to him? Would he care? He finished the last bite as if it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted, the same as every other bite he had taken. He had been starving, and his appetite wasn't satisfied until he finished that last bite.

Seifer looked on as he suddenly groaned and leaned right back. Rubbing his overloaded belly in giant wide circles.

“Ooooooofff! Oh my god, what did I do?”

His clothes coudn't cover the damage he had just done to himself. He wasn't fat, his skin had no movement to it whatsoever. It was a bloat of epic proportions, but it gave him the appearance of having a giant belly, and Seifer couldn't stop staring. It was... he was... beautiful.

Seifer had never been more confused. He felt guilty for what his magic had done. He was scared someone might figure out he had been responsible, and jeopardise his place at Garden. He was confused about his own feelings about Zell, about men, and men who look like Zell.

Seifer adjusted his crotch discretely so he could stand up. The cafeteria was mostly empty now. It was the middle of the afternoon, classes would be going on. He walked around to Zell and helped him stand up. Zell moaned and groaned the entire time. He was groggy and not at all alert, as if he was drunk... on food. He closed his belt around his waist under his sphere of a gut (the buttons on his shorts wouldn't close) and put his arm around Seifer.

Seifer put one arm over his shoulder, and not knowing anywhere else to put the other one, place it around Zell's belly. A jolt of electricity shot through him as he touched it. His skin was smooth, but the gut was so swollen and firm, like an overinflated basketball.

Zell looked down at Seifer's hand on his belly.

“Is... that... mine?!” he spluttered.

“You, uh... had a bit of a feeding frenzy there...” Seifer responded, lamely.

“I need to lie down. Sleep this off. Ooooof” He burped again.

“It's okay, I'll help you back to the dorms.”

Zell didn't have the cognitive capacity to realise that this was Seifer, his arch-enemy, helping him back to his bed. He very slowly began putting one foot in front of the other and let Seifer direct him.

The halls were empty. Everyone was either out on missions, on leave, or in classes. Seifer helped Zell all the way back to his room, his hand not leaving his belly the entire time.

Zell lay back on his bed gently, sighing and still moaning, and quickly fell asleep. He snored loudly – his belly gently rising and falling.

Seifer sat down at Zell's side, and placed his hand back on his belly. He began to massage it in small circles, slowly making them wider, gently pushing into the roundness – testing the fullness.

He couldn't believe what had happened, what he had done, or how he felt.

I mean... this is chicken-wuss! He's always been so puny and annoying. Always bitching and yelling and can't keep his mouth shut. Unless he's filling it with hotdogs... he's...

Seifer looked back down at the sleeping blond, his belly sticking up in the air.

Beautiful...

He felt something shift in his mind. Like something falling into place. He had never really thought about sex. He had had romantic notions. He had tried to be into Rinoa, but she had known all along that they weren't right for each other. He thought that if he fell for a sorceress the power and knighthood would draw them together. But now... he was the sorceress. And here he was, hard as a rock, massaging the belly of his nemesis...

The chicke-.... Zell.

He was attracted to Zell. And not just that – but he liked what had happened that day. He had enjoyed watching Zell eat, he couldn't stop himself! And the fat belly he was now sporting. It was hot!

And with that acknowledgement, his mind opened, and the spell that he had been hiding from his conscious mind could now be used on command.

Compel.

Well... what had happened so far – he wasn't ready to share it with Zell when he was conscious. He had to take action.

"Zell,” he began, allowing the magic to flow through his words. “You will not remember the events of today how they happened. You went to the cafeteria, felt a powerful wave of hunger, and ate till you were completely full. But, I wasn't there and I had nothing to do with it.”

“Do you understand?” he asked.

Zell's eyes didn't open, and he continued to snore, but his head moved up and down in acknowledgement.

But at the same time, Seifer really couldn't resist the urge to keep him eating more. His belly wouldn't be this size tomorrow, and he knew now that if he wanted Zell, he wanted him bigger! Much bigger!

He smiled.

“Zell. From now on every time you sit down to eat, you will not be satisfied until you are full. You will also get hungry more often than before. Do you understand.”

Zell's hand scratched the underside of his belly as his head nodded up and down.

Seifer gave Zell's stretched stomach one final pat, and left to go back to his own room. He had needed a wank hours ago, and now – he was desperate.

* * * * *

Garden and SeeD appeared to be plodding along as normal. But under the surface, several things had changed in Seifer's daily life. For one thing, Raijin and Fujin were now so loved up they needed their own flat, so Seifer had his place to himself.

He was still not active, but there were fewer missions lately anyway, and now that Squall had given him leave he could go off on his own without worry.

The biggest change had been in Zell.

The compulsions placed on him had worked exactly as Seifer had spun them. He had no memory of Seifer's involvement in his 50 hotdog bloat, and ever since, every time he sat down to eat he felt a powerful urge to stuff himself until he was full.

It was starting to show.

His belly had gone down almost to its original size after that first day. But regularly filling up had caused his physique to change dramatically. At first, a small belly began to form over the waistband of his shorts. His chest softened slightly. He began to get a slight double chin, and he found he was out of breath more easily. He was lethargic a lot, and lazy. He didn't sign up for missions, choosing to let others go in his place. He spent most of his time in the cafeteria.

Before long, the small belly that could be sucked in or hidden was rounding out and dropping over his waist. His pecs had rounded out and become tits. His thighs got wider, rubbing together as he walked, and his ass filled out the back of his shorts. Before long, he had to buy new clothes.

He was getting fat! And Seifer couldn't get enough of it.

He would often enter the cafeteria just to check on the glutton he had created. He was never disappointed. He would always find Zell snacking away, his belly noticeably rounded out and resting on his lap.

He had started visiting Zell's room at night. At first, he would just watch as Zell's growing belly pushed out of his clothes, slowly rising and falling as Zell slept off another day of gorging. But, before long, he was sitting on the bed next to Zell, and rubbing his belly as he slept. He knew Zell was enjoying it, he would often find him smiling and one time even saw him get a boner!

He didn't act on it. When and if something happened he wanted it to be real. He regularly used Compel to make sure Zell didn't remember his night-time visits.

But Zell was making that harder and harder as he got fatter and fatter. His face filled out and his tattoo warped around it.

Squall had tried to tell him he wouldn't be able to go on missions any more, but Squall had chosen a moment when Zell was eating (it was getting more difficult to find a time when Zell wasn't eating) and Zell had simply shrugged it off and gone back to his food.

After that, most of the usual gang left him alone. They couldn't understand how he had let himself get so fat, and not care about it. They went on missions and left him behind, with Seifer.

* * * * *

“Hey, Zell. How about we go to the Training Centre? Brush up on our combat?” Seifer asked him one day.

Zell had just finished eating lunch. His belly stuck out far onto his lap now. He truly was a very fat man.

“Oooof, I dunno Seifer. I'm pretty full here,” he said, patting his belly. He seemed quite happy with it.

“Come on, big guy. You haven't done anything in ages. Let's see what you can do!” Seifer was enjoying this.

“Oooof *burp* okay, but you'll have to help me up.”

As Seifer helped Zell to his feet, he tried to take in what had happened to Zell. He was huge! He'd had to buy new clothes again, and they were almost tent-like. His ass was so wide it couldn't fit on one seat. His thighs permanently rubbed together as he waddled out of the cafeteria towards the training centre; his feet thundering on the ground as he went. His hips were wide and his love handles hung over the waistband of his sweatpants. His belly flopped forwards over them, and hung low and round, his tits resting on top of the shelf his belly created. His face was completely round, and most of his neck was hidden by his double chin. His tattoo was unrecognisable as it stretched and rounded over his chubby face. His fat fingers raised the last hotdog he had carried with him from the cafeteria, and he burped loudly and his whole body jiggled as he finished it.

They went to the changing room. Zell began to undress without shame and exposed his fat body right in front of Seifer. Seifer could barely breathe, let alone consider removing his clothes.

Zell looked at Seifer, and then down to where he was staring.

“Yeah... I've put on a bit of weight in the last few months, huh?” He asked, his hands travelling up and down his belly and resting on his round tits.

Seifer could only nod.

“I wonder how much I weigh now?” he suggested. What was with him? He was smiling. Was he enjoying this too?

“There's a scale over there...” Seifer said, blankly. He pointed over to the scales by a wash basin.

Zell carefully waddled over to it and stood on it. He tried to look over his belly, making quite a scene of it.

“Uh, Seifer? Could you read the number for me? I can't see it over this thing!”

Seifer took a deep breath before he walked over to the scale. He was forced to get quite close to Zell's bulging love handles, as his belly cast a shadow on the scale's readout. Zell was also quite short at 5'7”, so he had to bend quite low.

“It... it says... 320lbs...”

“Wow!” Zell exclaimed. Or was it mocking? Did he realise how big he was already?

“Guess I've REALLY put on some weight recently,” he said, happily. He rubbed his belly again.

Seifer turned away and got changed in silence. He couldn't look at Zell right now. What is this feeling? Why am I shy all of a sudden?

They got ready and headed into the Training Centre. Seifer took the lead. Zell waddled along behind him. He wasn't wearing his fighting gloves as they no longer fit over his hands.

“Look, there's a monster over there! Let's get it!” Seifer called to Zell.

Zell panted as he tried half-heartedly to run at it, but his body was so heavy he couldn't pick up his pace, and had to try and quickly waddle over to it. By the time he reached it, he was panting heavily and wheezing.

“Zell! Hit it with your Punch Rush!” Seifer encouraged.

Still panting, Zell stepped forward and attempted to get into stance. It didn't really help much, he couldn't exactly cover most of his heft with his arms these days. He pushed forwards and went to raise his leg up, but his belly got in the way. He couldn't lift it higher than his waist, and it needed to go above his head to complete the move.

Seifer was grinning from ear to ear. He was so fat he couldn't fight. It was hot. Seifer stepped in and slashed at the monster, giving Zell time to recover.

“That's okay Zell, hit it with your Punch Rush!” he couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice.

Zell stepped forwards again and threw his arms around. His entire body moved with each attempted punch, swinging his fat from side to side, and throwing him off balance. He slipped on his last try and fell to the ground.

“Zell!” Seifer called out to him. He ran forward and slashed the monster again, pulling the trigger on his Gunblade to deliver a killing blow.

Zell, in the meantime, had rolled onto his back, breathing heavily – his whole body moving up and down as he lay there.

Seifer walked over to him and knelt down at his side, his hand automatically resting on Zell's belly.

“You okay?” he asked, gently.

“I'm... *pant* fine... *wheeze* I think... I'm done... for today. Can you... help me up?”

Seifer complied. He helped Zell back to the changing room, same style as before, one arm over his shoulder, the other around his belly.

They sat down on the benches.

“I'm huge.” Zell admitted.

“You have put on a fair bit of weight lately,” Seifer conceded.

“'A fair bit'?! I'm huge!” As he said this he lifted his t-shirt and jiggled his big round belly with both hands.

Seifer tried not to stare.

“I... I'm not gonna be a SeeD any more am I?” he asked, dejectedly.

“Hey! That's not true! SeeDs can do more than missions. There's loads of stuff that needs to be done here. You could be an instructor, or be on the teacher's council. And... I'm here, too.”

Zell had been looking down at his body, but looked up at this. They stared at each other in silence for a minute. Seifer didn't push it further, and Zell didn't ask anything, but it was like a moment of understanding dawned on Zell.

“Can you help me get back to my room? I'm still really full,” Zell asked.

Seifer nodded.

He helped Zell back to his room, and Zell immediately collapsed onto his bed. He looked confused, unsure of himself, and a little bit down.

“Is there... anything else I can do?” Seifer asked.

“You can stay, if you don't mind. Just hang out for a bit?”

“Sure.”

This was new territory for both of them. They had never been “friends”; only rivals. It was strange. It wasn't bad. It was just unfamiliar. They sat silently for a while.

“I don't mind my size, you know?” Zell finally spoke. “I just love to eat and lately I feel like I can't stop. But I don't care. I just... When you took me to the Training Centre, I realised I'm not gonna go on missions any more. It scared me, you know?”

“Are you doing an impression of Raijin?” Seifer laughed.

Zell joined in. His belly shook as his laugh rumbled all the way from his stomach. Seifer coudn't help but stare, which made Zell look at it again too.

“Just... thanks – for reminding me I can stay here.”

“You're welcome.”

* * * * *

Seifer woke up the next morning with a start. Where am I?

He opened his eyes and found that he was lying in bed next to Zell, with one hand over his belly. They were both fully clothed. Nothing had happened. Did I pass out? I don't remember...

He felt different. For one thing, he was famished. He had never considered himself to care much about food, but this morning he felt really hungry.

Secondly, he didn't seem to care that he was currently fondling Zell, who could wake up at any moment and find him there.

Which is exactly what happened next.

Zell's eyes opened and travelled down to his belly, where Seifer's hand was still resting.

“Morning,” he said, cheerfully.

“Good morning,” Seifer replied, awkwardly.

“Thanks for last night, it meant a lot,” Zell thanked him.

“That's okay...” Seifer didn't know why he still hadn't removed his hand from his friend's belly.

“Do you wanna go get some breakfast? Would be nice to have the company. The other guys are all still out on missions.”

The mention of food made Seifer's stomach rumble, so he quickly agreed. They went to the cafeteria together.

Zell was still following his compulsion to eat until he was full. He could really pack it away these days. But this morning, Seifer felt an overwhelming urge to eat until he was full too. It wasn't a competition, he no longer felt any kind of rivalry with Zell, but he was just really hungry!

Once they had finished eating, they both sat back, massaging their stomachs.

“Oooof, that was good!” Zell stated, contentedly.

“Yeah, it was!” Seifer agreed.

The two of them began spending more and more time together. With Zell suspended from missions due to being so far over the weight restriction of active SeeDs, and Seifer's status as a sorceress still in tact, the two had a lot of time. They would go to the library together and read in the afternoons, sitting back in comfy chairs and resting off the lunches they had eaten. They would go to Balamb in the evenings and watch films, or go to a bar, snacking on popcorn or nuts before returning drunkenly to their dorms.

It started happening once or twice a week, but before long it was every night – that Seifer would end up sleeping in Zell's dorm, waking up with hand around his ever expanding belly. Still, neither of them mentioned it, and nothing happened. But it was like an unspoken agreement that what they were doing was okay.

Seifer introduced Zell to his love of cars and taught him different maintenance skills. Before long, they were working on building a car together, with Seifer doing most of the work as Zell wasn't as mobile and couldn't complete the tasks under the car... his belly was too big even when lying flat on his back. Zell got Seifer to listen to different types of music he hadn't heard before, and started teaching him how to play guitar.

All the while both of them were eating more and more. Seifer joined Zell for almost every meal. He didn't know what it was – maybe Zell's gluttony was influencing him, but he found himself looking forward to eating as much as Zell did, and eating nearly as much as him! He didn't know how he was managing it, but he hadn't put on any weight. He must have a killer metabolism or something.

All the while, their friendship grew as much as Zell's belly. Eventually, Zell moved into Seifer's flat, as he had a lot more room in his place and they were spending every day and night together. It was bliss.

* * * * *

Seifer left lunch a bit early, leaving Zell to continue clearing his plate. He had a meeting with Squall about his SeeD status and he didn't want to be late. He was feeling quite full though, and walked slower than usual to elevator to take him to the third floor.

He knocked on the headmaster's door.

“Come in,” he heard Squall's voice.

Seifer gave his salute, and sat down in front of Squall's desk. Squall looked stern, and regretful at the same time.

“Seifer. Due to recent events we have decided it would be best if you stepped down as an Active SeeD.”

He had not been expecting this.

“What!? Why? What recent events?” Seifer argued.

“Well...” Squall began awkwardly, “you haven't been active in the past 10 months. You've been spending a lot more time here, under Zell's... influence, and we think that given with changes to... you... recently as well as him – it would suit you both better if we removed you from active duty – and assigned you to teaching new recruits here.”

That didn't upset Seifer nearly as much as he thought it would.

“You'd let me stay here? To teach? With Zell?”

“Of course. You've proven we can trust you and, as a sorceress, we can protect you here. We want you to stay as long as you want.”

I can stay with Zell. He smiled.

“Thank you, Headmaster Squall – I accept your offer,” he said, formally. He saluted.

Squall returned the salute.

“The school year doesn't start for another three months, and we need to decide which classes you should take on. We'll let you know soon, give you time to prepare.”

He left feeling quite elated. He wasn't being kicked out. He didn't need to go on active missions any more, and he could stay with Zell. He realised at that moment just how much he had come to care about Zell. He loved him. The years past of rivalry and arguments was just how he had hidden how he really felt.

He had to go and tell him straight away!

It was weird though. What did Squall mean by changes in the last few months? What did he mean about Zell's influence?

He had noticed recently that he had been more absent minded. He had stopped caring about things so much, he didn't take the time to bother remembering details, and often, he would be lost in a train of thought, and bump into someone, without realising they were even in front him. His spatial awareness has definitely lowered. He never seemed to have enough room any more. He always misjudged gaps between people, and when he and Zell were working on the car he couldn't catch the tools Zell threw to him.

It was a bit odd. And why hadn't it bothered him until now?

He needed to talk to Zell.

* * * * *

“Zell? Zell!” Seifer called into his dorm room.

He'd looked in the cafeteria, the library and the courtyard, but couldn't find Zell at any of them. He figured he must be sleeping off lunch. He went into Zell's room, and stopped abruptly in the doorway.

Zell was lying on his bed. Naked. He was gently rubbing his belly, which looked stretched to the limit, and covered his crotch completely. He was an enormous whale of a man, and Seifer lusted after every pound.

He practically dived onto the bed, all rational thoughts forgotten, and kissed Zell forcefully and deeply. He removed his clothes like they were on fire, climbing on top of Zell's enormous body and rubbing his hands all over him. Zell moaned happily.

Seifer couldn't take it any longer. He had waited so long for this. He placed his cock in Zell's bellybutton, and reached back to grab Zell's cock as he thrust and humped Zell's enormous jiggling belly, and wanked Zell off at the same time.

They both reached climax quickly, moaning and eventually yelling as they came. Shocked, stunned and breathing heavily, Seifer settled on top of Zell's giant gut, placing his head on Zell's shoulder and rubbing his cum across Zell's enormous stomach.

They lay there piecefully, not talking, barely moving, just enjoying the moment.

Finally, Seifer spoke.

“Zell... I love you.”

Zell looked down at Seifer and smiled.

“I love you too, Seifer. I only wish I had known how you really felt when we were rivals. I honestly had no idea it was because you had feelings for me.”

Seifer felt shame at this. All those years of calling him chicken-wuss, pushing him away. Zell could see the regret on Seifer's face. He leaned over and kissed him.

“Forgotten. This past year has been...” he didn't finish. He didn't need to. They both knew how much it had meant.

“I have news.” Seifer said, smugly.

“Oh?”

“Squall is taking us off active SeeD duty. He wants us to teach next semester.”

“Really? I get to stay with you?” He was grinning.

“Yes,” Seifer said, hopefully.

“Good. There's just one thing though.”

“What's that?”

“Well, if we're gonna be together, I'm not going to be the only fat one!” Zell laughed, gleefully.

“What do you mean?” Seifer said.

Zell looked at Seifer. “I'm going to explain what has happened, but while I do, your body is going to change into what it really looks like.”

His voice had changed, and Seifer recognised it immediately. He had used Compel! He knew about the magic!

“Oh Zell! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this far I just...”

Zell put a finger to his lips.

“It's okay. You explained everything that night.”

“That night?” Seifer was confused. He also felt weird, heavier.

He looked down and noticed his slim body was starting to look different. He abs weren't as defined as they were before, and his hips looked like they were spreading outwards.

“The night we went to the Training Centre.”

Seifer's body was feeling very strange now. He looked down again, distracted, and realised his stomach was no longer flat! It was started to get rounder and softer. His pecs began to swell slightly and, turning over, his ass was rounding out! He could feel his face getting pudgier too.

“I... what's going on?”

It was hard to concentrate. He was freaked out, turned on, and scared of Zell's reaction all at the same time.

“After we went to the Training Centre, you stayed here for the first time. That night, as you fell asleep, you forgot to use Compel to make me forget what was happening. So while you were asleep I used my Draw sense, and could see you had an unidentified magic. So I took some. Not all of it! Don't worry, you still have a few left, but I have a few too. I used it to find out what you had done, and you explained all of it. You told me how you had realised that you were attracted to me, and the thought of getting me bigger. You also told me what compulsions you had placed on me. So I placed a couple on you. I got you to remove the ones you had placed on me, and I got you to forgot and not care about placing them. I also got you to realise your own love of food, and increase your appetite, but also got you to neglect the consequences of your eating... which, are appearing to you as we speak.”

He was smiling. Smirking actually. With lust in his eyes.

Seifer was shocked at what Zell had done, but more so with the changes to his own body. Everything Zell said had made perfect sense, and now he could see it. His belly had grown big and round, his hips had spread out wide and he had massive love handles. His ass was swollen and his thighs had thickened. His pecs had swelled to the size of melons and rested on his belly, which was so big it had started to sag down at the front. He was incredibly shapely, and his fat pushed into Zell's.

Abruptly, the change stopped, and he could finally see what everyone else had seen in the past few months, but he had ignored.

“So this is what Squall meant by your 'influence',” Seifer smirked.

He could only just reach around his now massive belly, and he cupped it experimentally in both hands. Zell raised his arms up and placed them on Seifer's tits, and squeezed them gently.

They were silent again.

“I'm sorry for everything I've done,” Seifer said, sincerely.

“I'm not,” Zell said, grinning.

The boner that had grown under Seifer's increasing weight could no longer be ignored, and he had a feeling Zell was in the mood again as well. He rolled back on top of his lover, and began round 2.

* * * * *

EPILOGUE

“Class, we're going to be discussing the basics of strategy today,” Seifer began.

A group of adolescent recruits stared up at him, hopefully. They all wanted to be SeeDs, and so they all wanted Instructor Almasy's approval.

“Can anyone tell me the Elemental Weakness of-”

He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Come in?” he said.

The door opened, and in entered the wide-set form of Instructor Dinscht. He could just fit through the automatic doors, though barely, and he waddled to the front of the class.

“Good morning, class,” he said. He had one hand permanently attached to the side of his belly, the other he raised to wave at the students.

“Good morning, Instructor Dinscht,” they replied.

He turned to Seifer, grinned and said quietly “Just wanted to make sure we were still on for lunch?”

He looked down at Seifer's belly when he said this. Seifer hadn't bothered to stand up. He was sat, more than filling his desk chair, with a belly that was identically sized to Zell's though it looked even bigger as he was currently sat down, his enormous breasts resting on top of it.

“Of course,” he grinned at his partner of 10 years. “Wouldn't miss it for the world.”

“Okay, I'll see you then,” Zell grinned back.

He turned back to face the class.

“I'll be seeing you all later, for your Nutrition class! If there's one thing I know about, it's good food!”

And with that, he slapped his belly jovially, and waddled out of the room to his first class of the day.


End file.
